Ruru Amour-Kizari (Paradius)
Ruru Amour-Kizari ( ルルアムールキザリ Kizari - Amour Ruru ) is one of the Cure's who Appears in Paradius: Tale of a Hero is a Android Girl who use to Work for the Criasu Corporation as a Part Timer but later Gained a human heart and Joined the Hugtto Precure She is the Cure of Love and Dance Cure Amour '( キュアアムール ) and is the Wife of Takeru '''History ' Creation Ruru was created by the Inventor and Scientist Doctor Traum to ease the pain of losing his Daughter in the past, She Unknownly been known to cause Tons of Trouble such as Damaging her Creator's data and causing him to Crash into the Wall, Due to her Disobedience and her Frequent Misinterpretations on human beings expecally her Father, she got Enlisted into the Criasu Corporation under her frirst name as a part timer but got Distanced form her Father who deleted her data and left her. Time as a Criasu Member ,Studying the Cure's and Joining them. One Time Ruru launched a attack on the city with the Help of her Oshimaida but it was later Defeated by her Future teammates, Later on wanting to gain more Information on the Cure's she disgusted herself as a Civilian and Rewrite's the Memory's of the Mother of Hana making her believe she was Hana's friend, but was Ultimately was accepted by Hana , Later on Ruru Transferred to Hana's class under the Name Ruru Amour and impersed everyone of how good she was at Sport's and Studys, Weeks later during her time with the cures Begin's showing she's Developing Feelings and a heart after a Battle Ruru pushs Cure Yell out of the way form Being hit by a beam and takes the hit as a Result it left her Damaged and smiled at the cures before Shuting down and was taken back to the Criasu Corporation to be Reprogramed after this happened Ruru was sent to face the cures for one last time during the Battle her Memories was starting to come back and Gained Free will turning on her formal bosses and Joining the Cures Side She later Gained the power to become a Precure with her teammate Emiru and Fought Against the Criasu Corporation to this day. Build Arc. Transferring Schools and Meeting Takeru￼ Sometime during the summer Ruru Transferred to Rivary Academy Phillip Need her to help him complete the Genius full bottle but she was hard to find As June came While in the Library she meets Takeru who asked her on a date Which she Agrees to the Next Night she meets up with Takeru and the two go out while on there data the Two Explained themselves Ruru was Shocked that Takeru accepted her disbite her dark past and the Two kissed later on the two got Engaged and Awaits there Wedding day. And got married June 22. The Final Battle Against Evol Ruru's Role in the Final Battle was low but She was Seen as Cure Amour fighting Evol's Drones with Takeru Miyoko and Pallad. Aftermath While Recovering with Takeru She was Send with Shadow to Recover The Evol Driver and Evol Bottles for Phillip so Maki can use and completed her mission. Zi-O Arc Meeting her Nethew and Discoving Zi-O's Creater As Daisuke appered Ruru was Shocked to Find out She was his Aunt Asshe got to know her Neptew Daisuke Revealed She was the Creater of the Jikuu Driver and the Ride Watch's she was Very Anger that Haru Created Another Ex-Aid Causing Takeru to fall sick she Stayed with Takeru while Daisuke Fought The Another Ex-Aid and Defeated Another Ex-Aid with the Ex-Aid Armor. Meeting her Neice As Christmas drew near Ruru learned that she Sent the Ride Watch's to the Riders they came form ( Except Ghost and Drive who was sent to Evol ) later a second Time Majin appers carrying Kazumi who informs her she's Miyoko and Pallad's Daughter and was here to help Daisuke but was behind due to Ruru's Future self completing her gear, as Christmas Rolled around Ruru was seen celebrating Christmas with Takeru and the others. 'Personality ' ￼At first Ruru was Emotionless due to being a Android she did what ever She was told, but After Studying the cures She gained Free Will she's Loyal to her Friends and Husband she also has a passion for music and For Food Expecally Sweets, She's know to be very smart and Extremely Skilled with data analysis. 'Powers and Abilities ' '''Memory Rewriting- '''Ruru has been seen with the Abiliy to Rewrite ones Memory to Anyway she sees Fit and can undo the process at anytime of her choosing. '''Inhance Strength- '''due to being a Android Ruru's Strength is Greater than a humans as seen a few times and it's easy for her to Injure a Opponent. '''Data Analysis- '''Ruru is Skilled with data and can Get Data form anywhere she can study her Opponet's to learn there Abilities and then shares the information to her allys ￼. '''Relationships Takeru Amour-Kizari - Ruru's Husband she cares about him she's aware of his Dragonborn nature and how to handle them Expecally when he gets Angery and overheats she's willing to protect him at any Cost. Hana Nono - Ruru's Teammate and Ally she is Ruru's best friend both understand Each other. Category:User:AzureLividus Category:Kamen Rider Paradius: The Hero's Tale Category:User:ParadoxHuntress